1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to top box gaming machine structures and associated methods. More particularly, the invention relates to top box wheel structures and methods wherein a rectangular shaped flat panel display is overlaid by a bezel structure to provide a wheel-shaped display area and programmable wheel and indicator images for display thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of top box structures and wheel structures have been developed to provide wheel-based games.
There continues to be a need to provide alternative top boxes and wheel structures to improve gaming machine structures and to provide versatility in presenting different games to appeal to players and generate excitement in the gaming experience.